


Meeting Again

by Acetonperoxid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetonperoxid/pseuds/Acetonperoxid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Bakura left, Ryou returns to Egypt. Visting the ancient stone tablet he gets dragged into Ancient Egypt and meets the young Thief Bakura there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again

Ryou brushed back a strand of hair and licked his dry lips. He looked up and had to shield his eyes against the sun. It had been five years since he stood at this spot the last time and looked into the bright blue sky. Five years were a long time and he had grown up. Nevertheless, he felt again like a 16-year-old. He put his hand to his chest, like so often in the past five years and groped in vain for the ring, which was once given to him by his father. How often had he looked for it for hours until he had realized that it was no longer there? Too often. He missed the weight around his neck and he missed even the spirit, whose soul had been connected with the ring.  
Ryou clenched his left hand into a fist and opened it slowly again. Long he looked at the scar tissue and then lifted his gaze. Hesitantly, he took a step forward and stopped again. The descent, which lay before him, looked like the open mouth of a monster. He didn’t know what he expected. He had flown to Egypt to return to the place where Bakura left not only the ring, but also his spirit.  
Bakura.  
Actually, it wasn’t his name, but Ryou had never known his real name. Like the other Yuugi Bakura had lost his memories, or he didn’t want to remember. They had never really talked. He had been only the host; "Yadonushi" Bakura had called him. Sometimes Ryou had been afraid of him, but Bakura actually had never given him a reason to be afraid. Ryou couldn’t deny that he had often been jealous of Yuugi. He had found a friend in the spirit of the puzzle, while he himself was locked up every time Bakura had taken control. Always he had only heard afterwards what Bakura had done. Even if he had rather hoped for a friend, he had still never felt lonely. Bakura had been always there and had returned each time when the ring got lost. Ryou had talked a lot with him, or rather, with the ring. He never knew whether Bakura had been listening or not.

Ryou squared his shoulders and walked toward the entrance. At the first step, he stopped and stared down into the darkness. During the time with Bakura, he had learned that there was no reason to be afraid of the dark. At these steps he had woken up five years ago, with no memory of how he had come to Egypt, but he had realized immediately that something was different, that something was missing. After he had gotten home, he could barely look in the mirror. Every time he had only seen Bakura and it had almost driven him crazy. He had even cut his hair, but it hadn’t made him happy.  
Meanwhile, he wore it long again. He turned on the flashlight, which he had brought with him, and stepped carefully down the stairs. It was getting colder, the further he went down. He lit up the old stone tablet, which he had seen in the museum in Domino. Unsure, he stood before it. Why was he even here? What was he doing here? He put one hand on the cold stone.  
"Bakura," he muttered. There was no point. Bakura was gone and he would not come back. It had been a waste of time to return to this place. Ryou started to turn away, but with horror, he realized that his hand couldn’t break away from the stone tablet. He dropped the flashlight and pushed with all his strength away from the stone tablet, but his hand wouldn’t budge. Suddenly the three god monsters started to shine and a soft, golden light filled the room. Ryou looked wide-eyed around. What was going on here?  
A jolt went through his body and it felt like he lost the ground under his feet. The light turned blazingly bright and Ryou was forced to close his eyes. He screamed, but the sound didn’t reach his ears. His body was no longer under his control.

Hard he fell on the ground and pain coursed through his limbs. He swallowed sand and began to cough. Coughing and spitting, Ryou sat up and wiped his mouth. Confused, he looked around. He was in the shadows between two buildings. Where was he? What had happened? He leaned against a wall and looked up. The sky was bright blue and it was hot. Ryou wiped the sweat from his brow. He didn’t understand what had happened. How had he come here?  
Slowly, Ryou got on his feet and used the wall as a prop while he put one foot before the other. He stepped out of the alley and found himself on a marketplace. The people wore simple clothes and did not seem to notice him. Unsure Ryou stepped in front of a woman and talked to her, but she didn’t respond.  
Ryou jumped back in surprise as his hand slid easily through her body. Was it a dream? An illusion? Disoriented, he moved across the square, talking to people and tried to touch them, but nobody seemed to see him.

Ryou sighed, sank into the sand and leaned against the nearest wall. His shirt clung to his skin and he fanned himself. If this was a dream he didn’t like it at all. Wearily, he let his eyes wander across the square until white hair attracted his attention. He felt a little pain in his chest when he saw the boy, who moved like a shadow between the stalls. A white snake followed him on foot. The boy looked around and then had a handful of figs disappear in a bag. “Bakura,” Ryou whispered and jumped to his feet. The boy only looked a little like the Bakura he knew, but there was no doubt: this was Bakura.

It was hard for Ryou to follow him. The boy was moving swiftly and almost spooky around the place. Ryou could only see how he disappeared between two houses.

The young Bakura was sitting in the shade and surveyed his prey with a grin. "A good day," he whispered to the snake. Ryou stood petrified at the entrance to the alley and couldn’t take his eyes off the boy.

His white hair was short and tousled, his bare feet were full of dust and sand, and he was wearing only a loin cloth around his waist. A half-healed wound graced his right cheek and stood out clearly from the dark skin. He was slim, but showed first signs of muscles.

"Bakura," Ryou muttered and was shocked when the boy suddenly jumped and looked at him. 

Bakura quickly closed his bag and hid it behind his back. The snake was moving around his feet.  
"Who are you?" asked Bakura and eyed Ryou suspiciously. Ryou was too shocked to respond. "Answer me!" The snake hissed and lifted his head. 

"I'm ... Ryou," Ryou brought out only with difficulty.

Bakura snorted. "What a strange funny name, just like your clothes." He took two steps back. "How do you know my name?" 

Ryou didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t explain how he ended up here. 

"Come Diabound." The boy threw one last snide glance at Ryou and ran down the alley until he disappeared around a corner.

"No, wait!" Ryou shouted after him and ran. "Wait, Bakura!" He ran almost into the boy as he turned around the corner. 

"Why are you following me?" The snake hissed dangerously. "Back Diabound."

"I ... I know you."

Bakura suddenly stretched out his chest proudly. "Of course, I'm the biggest thief of all time ... at least I'll be soon!"

Ryou smiled. "Yes, no doubt, you will be." He reached out and ruffled his fingers through his hair.

"Hey!" Bakura went back and brushed the hair back smoothly.

Surprised Ryou looked at his hand and then to Bakura. The little thief not only could see him, but Ryou was able to touch him. 

"Come with me." 

Ryou followed him through the streets almost to the edge of town. The houses were smaller and made a humble-looking impression to Ryou.  
Bakura looked around, then grabbed Ryou by his arm and pulled him behind the houses. Before them lay the vast desert.  
Bakura climbed up the boxes that were stacked against the wall and disappeared through a hole in the wall. Ryou looked up to him. 

"Come now," Bakura whispered vigorously and waved him over.

Only with trouble Ryou managed to climb though the small hole, but he tore his shirt. The room wasn’t very high and Ryou had to stoop to move forward. In one corner were several blankets and pillows on padded bags. The difference in quality told Ryou that Bakura had stolen everything. Two small windows afforded light and fresh air. Bakura sat next to one of them and opened his bag. Ryou sat down in some distance, near the "bed". 

"Just because I have brought you here doesn’t mean that I'll give you some of my food," said Bakura, and stuffed a fig in his mouth.

"It's okay." He appraised the crack in his shirt.

"Your stuff is funny," Bakura said with his mouth full. "And your skin is so fair"

"I come from far away," said Ryou and took off his shoes, which he placed neatly beside him.

"But your hair is as white as mine." This fact seemed to please him. Bakura wiped his hands on his loincloth and sat closer to Ryou and stroked his hair. Bakura sniffed. "You smell good."

"Um ... thank you.” He had ever received a compliment like this before. "Is your name really Bakura?"

The boy hesitated with his answer. "You bet! What do you think my name is?!” 

Ryou looked pensively out the window. Was this really Ancient Egypt? Did he really travel back in time? Or was it just a dream world created by his desire to see the spirit of the ring again?

Bakura sat up and folded his arms across his chest. He had no trouble standing upright in the low room. He proudly lifted his chin. "Soon everyone will know my name and fear me! I will be the greatest thief of all time!" His voice was bursting with confidence.

Ryou smiled. "Absolutely." 

But Bakura seemed to distrust his words. “So, you don’t believe me?” He pushed his index finger against Ryou's chest. 

"I do, I do, definitely," Ryou reassured him.

"But that's not all! Soon I will be the most feared thief in the country," he laid a hand on Ryou's cheek, "But I'm already the best lover." 

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise as Bakura kissed him. His lips were rough, but sweet, because of the fig, which he had previously eaten. 

Ryou pushed the boy away. "What are you doing?"

“I like you.” Bakura smirked and pushed Ryou back on the cushions. 

"How old are you?"

"Old enough," replied the boy, and bend forward to kiss Ryou again. 

Ryou closed his eyes. His conscience nagged at him, it was wrong, he shouldn’t kiss him. He was too young. However, his mouth opened willingly for Bakura’s tongue.  
He was too young, repeated his conscience, but Ryou's hands only rested on Bakura’s shoulders without pushing him away. After all it was Bakura, who kissed and touched him. His Bakura! His body tingled and it was not the temperature, which let him sweat.  
Bakura broke the kiss and licked his lips. 

Ryou gently touched the injured cheek. "How did this happen?" He asked softly.

Bakura just shrugged his shoulders. "A few guys thought they could mess with me." His grin grew wider. "But they won’t do this ever again." Ryou ran his fingers over the half-healed skin. "I look much more dangerously now." He was apparently proud of the injury. Ryou let his fingers wander further up to his lips. Bakura licked his finger tips. "You're so beautiful," he muttered.  
Ryou put his hand on his neck and pulled him back into a kiss. The feeling of finally being able to touch Bakura was overwhelming.

Bakura’s hand slid under his shirt and stroked gently over his stomach up to his chest. Ryou's hands were not idle meanwhile and stroked the narrow back of the boy. His cock already pushed against the fabric of his pants and he could feel Bakura’s member on his leg.  
Panting, Bakura interrupted their kiss as Ryou's right hand caressed his lower legs. He looked down and watched Ryou's movements; Ryou smiled. Bakura was really sweet, but he would never say that out loud. His fingers wrapped around the hard dick and he slowly began to rub. Bakura groaned and closed his eyes. Ryou kissed his forehead and let his lips wander up to his earlobes. He felt the tremor, which went through the body of the little thief. He licked along his ear.

"Hey!" Suddenly, Bakura shoved him away. "I'm the man, for the record!"

"No doubt," Ryou whispered, stroking his cheek, then he sat back on his heels and pulled his shirt over his head. Carelessly, he tossed it to the ground. 

Bakura swallowed and watched Ryou taking off his clothes. He couldn’t avert his gaze. Bakura didn’t know who he really was or why he knew him, but when he looked at him, then his heart beat faster and he had the feeling to know Ryou better than himself.

Ryou lay on his back and Bakura almost forgot to breathe as Ryou spread his legs for him. He had never seen a more beautiful man. Hastily he tore the fabric of his hips and slid between Ryou's legs. They were kissing passionately and rubbing their bodies together. As Ryou did before, Bakura now stroke Ryou's thigh and touched his erection. Ryou moaned satisfied. 

"Wait a minute," muttered Bakura and let go of Ryou. His legs felt soft as he crossed the small room and quickly put aside a shabby blanket.  
Ryou leaned on his elbows and sucked every detail of Bakura’s naked body into him. You could tell that he was still a boy and his conscience gently knocked at the back of his head again, but Ryou ignored it. He finally had the chance to touch Bakura and he would savor this as long as he could. Who could say how long he'd been staying here? He didn’t even know whether it was reality or a dream. Currently it felt more like a dream.

Bakura came back. In his hand he held a beautifully decorated small glass bottle. The scent of jasmine filled the room as Bakura removed the cap. Carefully, he dribbled the oil on his fingers and rubbed over Ryou's entrance. Ryou gasped. Bakura gently pressed with a finger into it. Such tenderness, he had never credited the impetuous thief. Bakura pushed his finger deeper and added a second. Concentrated he had bitten his lower lip and watched as his fingers slid out of Ryou and in again. It made him impatient and he hated to wait, even though he was often forced to do so. As a thief he had to practice patience. Bakura withdrew his fingers and rubbed his erection with jasmine oil. Ryou felt a pleasant tingling sensation in his stomach. The anticipation made him nervous and his hands were wet with nervousness.

Bakura slipped back between his legs and Ryou raised his hips to grant him better access. The boy took a deep breath. His eyes wandered over Ryou's naked and aroused body, which he offered him so willingly. His hard cock thrust carefully against Ryou's entrance, but the act of penetration was more difficult than Bakura had imagined. He grumbled and Ryou could not help but smile. He was just glad that Bakura tried so dogged to get into him, that he didn’t notice.

"Shall I help you?" Ryou said, and sat up a little.

"I don’t need help," replied Bakura defiantly. It hurt him in his pride that Ryou had asked this question. He was a man, a real man, and he would prove it.

Ryou sat up and kissed the young thief. "Of course not," he whispered softly and touched Bakura’s cock gently. He moved his hips forward and used his free hand to spread his butt cheeks. Bakura’s eyes were still directed down and seemed to be spellbound by the sight that greeted him. With some trouble Bakura’s hard-on finally slid into Ryou and the boy's eyes widened with surprise.

He gasped, at first he was overwhelmed by the feelings that flooded his body. He sank completely into Ryou and then remained quietly in this position.

Ryou settled back relaxed. Bakura had a pleasant size, which didn’t hurt him. Ryou enjoyed the pleasure filled expression on Bakura‘s face. The young thief had closed his eyes and a satisfied smile on his lips. Bakura opened his eyes and leaned down to kiss Ryou. His hands rested next to his head. Their tongues caressed each other and Ryou ran his hands through Bakura’s hair and clung his fingers into them. Panting, they looked at each other, their lips were only a little more than a few millimeters apart. Bakura licked Ryou’s lips and then straightened up again. His hands braced on Ryou’s knees and slowly he pulled himself a bit out of him. He was careful not to slip out completely, a bit accompanied by the fear not to get in again. The earlier situation was embarrassing enough.

At one go he pushed back deep into the man underneath him and put his head back groaning. He couldn’t put the sensation which spread further and further into his body into words. There was nothing with which he could compare his feelings, not even an especially successful raid had ever placed him in such euphoria.  
With each thrust Ryou's gasps turned more and more into moaning, which was also growing louder. His fingers dug into the blankets underneath him. Bakura was a bit clumsy, his thrusts uncontrolled and hesitant, yet Ryou couldn’t imagine a better lover. Bakura groaned loud and the sounds made Ryou happy. His heart was racing. Again, his body was useful for Bakura. With half-closed eyes, the thief looked down at him and seemed to be completely trapped in his desire. Ryou enjoyed the sight to the fullest and burned every little detail and every sensation deep in his memory. Sweat ran down Bakura’s face and Ryou could clearly see his tensed muscles. His thrusts got harder and more rhythmic. Ryou stroked over his own chest, teased his nipples and then let his hands move lower. His fingers wrapped around his erection and stimulated it further.

Before Bakura’s eyes were dancing white lights. This was the seat next to the gods, he was convinced. The pressure in his body grew and his hands began to tremble. He leaned forward again, placed his hands at the sides of Ryou's chest. His thrusts got wilder and faster. His whole body tensed up for its climax. He narrowed his eyes to slits as he came and Ryou couldn’t help but smile. Bakura looked really cute with his red cheeks and the mouth slightly open. 

Grinning, Bakura opened his eyes and enjoyed the sight of Ryou's still aroused body. He ran his hand over the soft, sweaty skin. His fingers joined Ryou's and fast they rubbed the erection. Ryou sat up and leaned forward. Hungry, he pressed his lips on Bakura’s, but the kiss didn’t last long, because he was constantly interrupted by Ryou's panting and moaning. Bakura’s name was on his lips as he finally came all over their hands. Bakura licked his fingers and Ryou let himself sink back into the pillows.

Bakura snuggled up to him. "Was it good?" He asked softly, almost shy.

"Yes," Ryou replied, smiling. He stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. 

"Well, of course!" Bakura overcame his shyness and sat up again. "I told you so, I'm the best!" Ryou sat up too and put his arm around Bakura’s shoulders. He kissed his cheek. "Hey! Don’t do something like that." Bakura turned his head to the side. His cheeks were blushed. He shook off Ryou's arm and slipped to the foot of the bed. He grabbed his bag full of fruits and took not only figs, but also grapes and dates, out of it. He spread them on the blanket and sat down cross-legged in front of the fruits. He wasn’t ashamed about his nakedness. While he ate, he watched Ryou, who used his torn shirt to wipe the remaining sperm from his body. "You can take some if you like", offered Bakura chewing, "but the food is not free! It's mine and you get only some, because... because..." He gazed at Ryou's naked body and then lowered his eyes. "Because you served me well."

Ryou had to pull himself together not to call him "cute". Would he call him that, he would probably sic his snake on him. Briefly, he looked to the white reptile that was curled up under the window in the sun. 

"Thank you." 

He reached after a date and took a bite. It tasted as if he had bitten into a piece of sugar. The fruit seemed to consist of sugar, because Ryou couldn’t spot any other tastes. He was happy as he could change to the grapes. In silence they ate the fruits that Bakura had spread on the blankets. Ryou stared out the window. By now the sun was low and shined almost directly into the small room. Dust danced in the bright light.

Satisfied sighing Bakura lay back down, and drummed his fingers on his belly. He was unable to take his eyes off Ryou. "Do you have to go back to your country soon?"

"I don’t know," replied Ryou truthfully. He didn’t know yet whether this was all just a dream or reality. Only Bakura could see and touch him and Ryou could only touch things which had to do something with Bakura.

"You stay here," decided Bakura and folded his arms behind his head. "You belong to me now and I don’t give anything back that's mine!" Possessive he put his arms around Ryou as he clung to him. Ryou never wanted to go anyway. Finally he could be with Bakura. He didn’t look like the one he had known, but it was Bakura and there was no doubt about that. "But that does not mean that you will get your food for free, or simply sleep here. You’ll have a price to pay!"

Ryou raised and sat down on Bakura’s lap, the boy looked surprised. "I’m ready for paying the price," Ryou whispered and stroked his chest.

With his mouth slightly open, Bakura watched how Ryou's lips closed around his right nipple while the other was stimulated by his fingers. Bakura gasped. Blood shot in his cheeks and lower body regions. Ryou moved to the left nipple and also caressed it with his tongue and lips. But Bakura pushed him away and sat up slightly. He didn’t like that Ryou had all the control. "I'm the man!" He clarified once more.

Ryou stroked his cheek. "But it's still my job to please you and make sure that you feel good, isn’t it?" He leaned forward and bit gently into Bakura’s earlobe. "And you've worked so hard already."

"But I could do it again!" Bakura replied defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No doubt, after all, you're a man," Ryou whispered against his lips and kissed him in the very next moment. 

Bakura placed his hands on Ryou's sides. He stroked them gently and Ryou shuddered. He got goose bumps. Again, Ryou rubbed over Bakura’s chest and let his hands slide lower. He tenderly touched the manhood of the boy and began to stimulate it. Bakura moaned aroused. He broke the kiss and leaned back. Ryou turned his attention back to his nipples while his hands still caressed his now erected cock. Bakura’s soft moans excited him. 

Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou’s hair. It felt so much softer than his own. He liked Ryou’s hair; it was beautiful and fitted him perfectly.

Ryou straighten himself and directed Bakura’s erection to his entrance. Leisurely, he sat down to enjoy every inch of Bakura’s cock. They both moaned. Ryou didn’t move, but for a moment he just loved the feeling to be reunited with Bakura. 

"You are wonderful."

"I know," replied Bakura confidently. His face was red and he couldn’t tear his gaze from Ryou. His hands stroked his thighs. He loved his fair skin. It was something special and since today it was only his.

Ryou supported himself against Bakura’s chest when he started moving his hips, only slowly at the beginning until he found a rhythm, and his movements became faster. Bakura rolled his eyes in pleasure. Ryou was moving faster than he himself had earlier. It was an overwhelming feeling and soon the thief's head was spinning. It felt better than the first time and he also liked the sight of Ryou's body moving on top of him. He could see the sweat glistening on his skin. Ryou was already his greatest treasure.

Ryou began to touch himself. His movements became a little slower while his hands moved over his body and slipped between his legs. Bakura looked at him eagerly. Ryou couldn’t deny that he enjoyed his gaze. He supported himself by placing his left hand behind him and used his right to slide up and down his erection. This position made it easier for him to move on Bakura’s lap.  
Bakura felt dizzy. His fingers clutched the blanket underneath him. It was so much more intense than before, and his orgasm came faster than he wanted. He wanted to enjoy this fantastic feeling much longer.

Ryou leaned forward again. He too was close to his climax and his hand slid quickly over his hard manhood. That he was watched by Bakura stimulated him even more.  
"Bakura," he moaned as he finally came on the thief’s stomach. Panting Ryou lowered his shoulders and lifted his hips so Bakura slipped out of him. They gave each other a short breathless kiss, then Ryou lay down next to Bakura and smiled simply satisfied.

It took a while until Bakura moved again. Like Ryou did before, he grabbed Ryou's torn shirt and wiped himself clean, then he slipped back to the end of the bed and reached for the jar of water standing there. The horizon had turned red-orange. Night would come soon. He scrambled back to Ryou and pulled a blanket up with him, which he then put over himself and Ryou. Bakura kissed Ryou's temple, his cheeks and forehead and then his lips. 

"You are mine," he said, looking earnestly into his eyes. 

Ryou nodded. His body was flooded with feelings of happiness. Bakura put his arms around Ryou's chest and snuggled against his side. Ryou stroked his fingers through his hair and then let his hand rest on Bakura’s back. Silent, they lay there while it was getting darker and colder in the small room. 

"And as soon as I’m the King of Thieves," Bakura muttered, half asleep, "you'll be my queen."

The End.


End file.
